


wind-blown girl, who laughed (more than usual)

by RedLlamas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bulgaria - Freeform, Bulgaria???, Childhood Friends, F/F, Gay, Tbh idk what else to tag???, The Christmas comic is a lie and is not to be believed, Yeah let's tag Bulgaria why not, really gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Fareeha was twelve and she was in love with a girl. She'd sometimes look at her, and think she was the loveliest girl she's ever seen. She's got long brown hair, freckles, and dark green eyes.





	wind-blown girl, who laughed (more than usual)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/gifts).



> Today I was a wind-blown girl, who laughed more than usual and who swooned over deft hands that danced across black and white keys
> 
> excerpt from _“The Girl I Am”_ **| d.x.y** (via [dawnisgone](http://dawnisgone.tumblr.com/))

Fareeha was twelve and she was in love with a girl.

She would see her sometimes at HQ, hanging out with her brothers and sisters. They were Torb's kids. A big, happy family.

Fareeha didn't have brothers or sisters, not even a brother or sister. She was just her mom's daughter.

She'd sometimes look at her, and think she was the loveliest girl she's ever seen. She's got long brown hair, freckles, and dark green eyes.

Fareeha would look away and blush. She'd ask her mom what was her name, even though she already knew. Her mom thought that she wanted a play date, so she had arranged one with Torbjörn and his eldest daughter. The day of, though, Fareeha was so shy and red that her mom thought she got a fever and sadly sent the Lindholms away. Fareeha ended up in the hospital with an actual fever and a tight heart because she couldn't spend the day with her.

With Brigitte.

~~~

Fareeha was eighteen and she was in love with a girl.

She was in high school, away from the Swiss Headquarters. Her mom had sent her back to Egypt to finish her studies there, when she was twelve, because there had been danger back in Switzerland. Mom didn't say much, but she knew that something was going to happen.

Fareeha didn't see the Brigitte for seven years. During those seven years, she tried to love another girl, but. She couldn't. She tried to find another pair of green eyes as deep as hers. She tried to find another girl with hair brown as chestnut.

At some point, she tries to just find another girl.

But she couldn't. Brigitte was still in her heart, in her thoughts, in her blood, in her life. They hadn't seen each other for seven years, but on her graduation day, she saw her.

Mom had brought her friends to the celebration, and Fareeha thought she might die of happiness. Her heroes were right there, cheering her on. She saw them from the stage, and started to cry. But then she saw her.

Sitting next to her father, in a glimmering olive dress that complimented her eyes. Clapping, for her.

Fareeha nearly fell off the stage.

~~~

Fareeha was twenty and she was in love with a girl.

She was in Queen's University, in Ontario, earning her degree in engineering.

After her graduation, her mom took her to a restaurant to celebrate. Brigitte did not stay. None of her heroes stayed, but that's not important.

It'd be another three years until they'd see each other.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Brigitte was radiant, even from a distance. Her hair was in a ponytail, her shirt was dirty, her brow gleamed with sweat. She was working, smelting wires to a panel, hands covered with bulky gloves.

She was still beautiful.

Fareeha froze, didn't know what to do. Her friend Lyndsey looked up, and nudged her. When Fareeha turned to them, Lyndsey wiggled their eyebrows, then suggested she go over to the "pretty girl you're going doe-eyed over."

She blushed and shushed them, but still glanced back at Brigitte. She was caught, Brigitte had looked up at her. A deer in headlights, Fareeha ducked, but Lyndsey pulled her back up.

When she looked back up at Brigitte, she was smiling at her, and waved at her. Fareeha waved back but became nervous when Brigitte began to walk over to her table.

"Hey, do you remember me?" She asked, her voice like a bird's song. Fareeha nodded, answering, "Brigitte. I am Fareeha."

Brigitte's smile was infectious, and so was her laugh. She said, "I can't believe it! How long has it been? I haven't seen you for ages!"

"It's been a thousand and ninety-five days since my graduation," she said, blushing at her own words. Who counts in days?

But it seemed she didn't mind. "We must catch up, Fareeha. I've missed you."

Fareeha smiled, "I've missed you too."

~~~

Fareeha was twenty-five and she was in love with a girl.

She had a ring on her pinky. She graduated with honors.

During those last two years, she had reconnected with Brigitte. Brigitte, who would lit up the room with just her presence. Brigitte, who would help her with a frustrating board or an equation she couldn't understand. Brigitte, who became her closest friend.

But Fareeha wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Since Overwatch disbanded, she had the minimum age to join the Egyptian army, so she did just that after graduating.

She had selfishly asked Brigitte to stay with her. Brigitte said no, she wanted to travel, and she didn't want to suffer the thought of losing her to a war. She would still care for her because she was her best friend.

Best friend. The words haunted Fareeha for a week afterwards. Why couldn't she just tell her how she felt? How she's felt for as long as she remembers?

Fareeha let her go. Brigitte was truly sorry she couldn't stay with her, but the world was her calling, just like Fareeha’s was to serve.

She enlisted, alone in the office.

~~~

Fareeha was thirty and she was in love with a girl.

That girl is not really a girl anymore, but she still looks so young. Her freckles haven't disappeared.

Fareeha is now working for Helix Security International as the security chief. She's got her own team, a Raptora suit, a tattoo.

Under the call sign "Pharah," she works to safeguard the AI installation in Giza. Though she mourns Overwatch's passing, she still dreams of fighting the good fight and making a difference on a global scale.

She's heard stories of a strong duo in Germany, facing off foes and fiends, defending the people, fighting the good fight, protecting the innocent.

She looks into it. With a whole database of information at her fingertips (if she so wishes), she'd be able to find out just who are these heroes.

When she finds a news report of a village that had been saved by a knight in damaged armour, her interest is piqued further.

Reading the reports of the knight suggest that it was none other than Reinhardt Wilhelm himself. But how could his armour have survived all these years…?

She kept reading, and found that he was accompanied by a young girl, about 25 to 30 years, chestnut hair, short, with a mechanic’s hand... 

Could it be? Was Reinhardt accompanied by Brigitte herself? She saw a picture posted, and had her questions answered: it was Brigitte, and she looked as lovely as ever. Fareeha’s heart did somersaults at the sight of her.

She had to contact her. Exchanging favors with several techs, Fareeha managed to get her number.

She steeled her nerves, took a deep breath, and dialed.

~~~

Fareeha was thirty-two and she was in love with a girl.

And two years ago, she had called and reconnected with Brigitte once again, catching up on all that happened since five years ago. Brigitte was ecstatic to hear her voice. They had arranged to meet in between, in Sofia, and there, they spent the day touring the city together. They ate in open cafés, took pictures everywhere.

They spent an entire life here, though Reinhardt told them it had been just two weeks. But in those two weeks, Fareeha’s love for Brigitte renewed and rejoiced. She hadn't felt this alive since the first time she had flown in her blue suit.

The three of them walked to a mall. Fareeha and Brigitte tried on dresses, put on makeup, wore all different kinds of shoes. Reinhardt joined them, but usually left them alone.

They entered a Tiffany’s.

Fareeha decided that she had to do something, here and now. Brigitte was asking to try on an emerald ring. When they placed it on her finger, Fareeha knew exactly what to do.

She took her hand. Brigitte looked up at her, eyes glowing.

“Brigitte,” Fareeha began, “I love you.”

She gasped, starting to cry. “I love you too.”

Fareeha started smiling and laughing, and knelt before her. Now Brigitte was definitely crying, hiding her mouth with her free hand.

“Brigitte, I've loved you since I know myself. When we met in the Overwatch daycare, the whole world stopped and I could only look at you. You have been the light in my life throughout all these years, even when we didn't see each other. I've carried you in my heart for ever, and I know I always will.”

The other patrons stopped to see. The store attendants were gasping along with Brigitte, even the manager came out to see their proposal. Reinhardt stood near them, sniffling.

Brigitte was smiling, her grin from ear to ear, her hand on her heart.

Fareeha stopped to wipe the tears out of her eyes, and they both giggled. She sniffed and continued, “Brigitte Lindholm, would you make me the happiest woman on earth? Will you marry me?”

Brigitte nodded, saying, “Yes yes, for the rest of my days!” She tackled Fareeha to the ground and hugged the life out of her. The store clapped for them, and Reinhardt openly wept.

The next day, they told everyone they could contact. Ana insisted that they get married as soon as possible. “I'm not gonna live forever, and I want to see my daughter in a white dress before I die,” she reasoned.

Because of family insistence, they decided to get married at the end of the month, in Sofia. The whole Lindholm clan arrived, Ana and Reinhardt sat together, and their friends from college attended as well.

They married in matching dresses, one blue, one gold.

And as they threw their bouquets at their guests, Fareeha felt the happiest she ever has.

  


Fareeha was thirty-two and she was in love with a girl.

And that girl loved her too.


End file.
